garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pasta Wars/Transcript
*''episode begins with a view of the Arbuckle residence. The scene skips over to Jon Arbuckle asleep.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' snores as the camera zooms in. No Heather... I know how much you supermodels love cartoonists... But I'm promised to another. *''shot of his body from the top comes into view. A shadow comes into view. The camera now moves to the wall, revealing Garfield's shadow which is getting larger. In the next shot, he is standing on Jon, smiling.'' *'Garfield:' Ahem. Yoo-hoo camera is now fixed on his face. Hello. now pulls up and points to an alarm clock. Time to get up. Very important day. Wakey-Wakey. now stops grinning and frowns. Oh I hate to do it. No I don't. laughs evilly and holds the alarm clock next to Jon's ear. The alarm clock rings, instantly waking up Jon. *'Jon Arbuckle:' YAAAAAAH! fright, he jumps up onto the ceiling. A shot of Garfield grinning and and throwing the alarm clock up and down. The camera moves up to show Jon Arbuckle shaking while looking at Garfield. He then falls and face palms back onto the bed. Why did you do that? shot of Garfield arm holding a calendar is now in view. You did that because it's trash night? now points to the calendar. *'Garfield:' Hardly. now props himself and sits up. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I-It's some sort of holiday, latter takes the calendar. it's… now carefully looks at the calendar. Oh no! view of a worried Jon is now in view. That's today!? races off of the bed and runs through the doorway while shouting. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! turns and faces the camera. The latter points behind him while waving his arm. *'Garfield:' He's sorry, he's sorry, he's sorry. reappears at the doorway. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I'll have them in a jiff! *''scene cuts to the living room. The room is decorated with balloons, small Garfield faces are above the fireplace and a tablecloth has been lain out, which contains a plate and cutlery. Garfield comes in, while a party horn is in his mouth. He props the chair and sits down. Odie's face appears next to Garfield. The latter's party horn then blows just below Odie's nose before Garfield grins.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' Alright Garfield! pulls up the knife and fork. A shot of all three is in view. Garfield spits out the party blower as Odie is under the table. You're birthday lasagnas are ready! puts the tray down containing the lasagnas which all have one candle on them. Garfield grins before throwing both the knife and fork. In the next shot, Garfield picks up a piece of lasagna. He blows out the candle and throws it into his mouth. After chewing her spits out the candle which bounces off of a wall. Odie catches it and returns it to the tray. As Garfield eats other lasagnas, Jon is filming the moment. Oh, this is great Garfield! holds the camera down. I'm going to edit this into my "lasagna home video montage." candle flies and hits Jon on the head, which makes Odie jump onto Jon. As Garfield is about to grab another, he finds only chewed candles. Garfield jumps onto the table, just over the tray. He counts the candles then with his fingers, before he realizes. *'Garfield:' Hey! I've been short-changed! *''walks upstairs while holding a bib. The scene cuts to Jon's room where he's on his computer.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' There! I've added the new footage. turns to face Odie. I have over computer monitor is shown where Garfield holds a lasagna. six hours of video of Garfield now eats it. eating lasagna! pats his belly. *'Odie:' Hmm? *'Jon Arbuckle:' Well, It's not he does anything else. *'Garfield:' Ahem. Jon and Odie turn to Garfield. He's standing in front of the doorway. Complaint! *'Jon Arbuckle:' Is there something wrong Garfield? *'Garfield:' Recount demand! *''and Odie both look at each other in confusion.'' *''the tray is in view. Jon and Odie both look at it. Jon scratches the back of his head in confusion.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' W-What is it? I cooked you one lasagna for every year old you are. picks up a chewed candle in his mouth before turning to Jon. Garfield taps his foot and then pulls up one finger. I'm one short? counts on his fingers. I'm one short! *''is now in the kitchen trying to find ingredients. He throws cans out behind him while Garfield stands angrily.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' And I don't have the ingredients to make another birthday lasagna! runs toward the garage door as Garfield watches Uh, I'm going to market! I'll be right back! comes into view with a can in his mouth. Garfield jumps onto a windowsill. *'Garfield:' While his gone, I'm going to put the time to good use. I'm going to do something constructive. now lies down on the windowsill. I'm going to start dreaming about something. camera zooms out from the top and goes into space where a spaceship shaped like a pot is fling. It passes Earth and the moon. It passes another planet and stops near the sun where it prepares to land in a larger spaceship which is shaped like an oven. *''lasagna is shown walking when others are seen.'' *'Lasagna:' Twenty-four zorniks until we reach the invasion planet exalted leader! *''camera zooms out, where a lasagna sits on a high chair.'' *'General Gorgonzola:' Good. Did you send for Ricotta? *''lasagna turns toward another.'' *'Lasagna:' Here he is exalted leader. *''chair turns toward the other lasagna.'' *'General Gorgonzola:' Ricotta. I have a mission of vital importance for you. *''now salutes.'' *'Ricotta:' I am to lead the attack on the innovation planet exalted leader? *'General Gorgonzola:' No. lifts his finger in the air. This is more important. Let me show you. *''leaders hand presses a button before the room gets darker. His chair turns again.'' *'General Gorgonzola: ' Our scanners have taken thousands of images of the invasion planet. lasagnas face a screen. Earth appears on the screen. The screen then zooms closer to the planet. And we see nothing that can possibly prevent us, now appears on the screen, as Jon gives him lasagna on a tray. from invading, and making its people our slaves. Except possibly for this. points to the screen. *''the screen, a blue square surrounds the lasagnas. It switches on and off.'' *'Ricotta: ' Who are those people? *'General Gorgonzola: ' We do not know. images of Garfield flash onto the screen. Apparently, '' screen stops on Garfield holding a lasagna close to his mouth. ''they are from a planet that is a neighbor to us. screen, again, flashes images of Garfield. They obviously traveled stops on a zoomed in image of Garfield. to the planet we intend to invade. *'Ricotta: ' What happened to them? *''leader turns toward Ricotta.'' *'General Gorgonzola: ' The spy images do not show that. We need to know what we’re facing. *''screen flickers images and stops on Garfield’s hand holding a lasagna. Ricotta runs up to the screen.'' *'Ricotta: ' I believe I know that person! I could be wrong, but I think that is my Uncle Mozzi! *'General Gorgonzola: ' Go ahead to the invasion planet, Go to where that orange creature is, and find out what happened to those people! '' *''salutes him. Other lasagna comes in as the leaders chair comes down. He jumps of the chair.'' *'''General Gorgonzola: '''''Take this. It will measure the brain power of those you encounter. *''salutes him.'' *'Ricotta:' Right away exalted leader! *''spaceship resembling an electric mixer flies out of the top of the oven shaped spacecraft. It starts to fly past several planets.'' *'Ricotta:' This is Ricotta. I am on my way spaceship is now near the Arbuckle residence. to scout the invasion planet. I will report back. spaceship passes the window that Garfield is asleep on. *''runs from a bush to a flower.'' *'Ricotta:' Agent Ricotta reporting. I’m on the invasion planet as ordered. I will-'' *'''Odie: '''''Raff! red and white beach ball passes the flower with Odie following it. Ricotta press a button on the handheld machine he was given. He points it toward Odie. Odie prods the ball. *'Ricotta:' Measuring the brain power pops the ball as he bites the ball. He runs away with a piece of ball on his nose. of a local creature I encountered. blue bubble flies up from the machine that includes a brain. Brain measure is… Zero. pulls out the flower and sneaks past Odie whose trying to get the piece of ball off his nose. I will seek out the orange creature. enters the house via the pet door. He runs toward a garbage can. He holds a ketchup bottle while standing on the garbage can. I have located the orange creature. drops the ketchup bottle onto the peddle before flying into the air. It appears to be in state of deep suspended animation. falls into the garbage can which topples over, waking Garfield. *'Garfield:' Eh, sounds like Arbuckle’s back. *''runs out of the trashcan.'' *'Ricotta:' It’s coming! I must hide! jumps down, knocking a can. Ricotta sits on a plate, acting as inanimate lasagna. *'Garfield: ' Hope he has my last lasagna ready. walks past Ricotta. He swipes his hand across his head. Ah! There it is! '' shakes and closes his eyes before Garfield picks him up. Garfield prepares to eat the latter. *'Ricotta: ' ''Please! Do not eat me! '' stops and looks around. '' *'Garfield: ''' ''Wha! Uh… turns and faces the camera. Did you hear something? '' grabs Garfield’s thumb and starts to bash Garfield by flipping him from side to side. He throws him onto a built-in ironing board. Garfield sits up before the ironing board falls on his head. Ricotta runs toward the door. ''Wha? Did you? That is. What was tha? runs toward the bush he was previously in. Garfield pops his head out of the pet door and looks around. Odie runs into Garfield, both of them tumbling back into the house. Odie! Did you see my lasagna run past this way? '' thinks for a moment. He shakes his head. *'''Odie: ''Hm-hm. '' *'Garfield: ' '''''Well it did! My lasagna had legs, and then it ran, and it talked, and then it asked me if it was, and it had like a mouth, and it was talking, and it went like cra- it ran! You believe me don’t you Odie? again shakes his head. *'Odie: ' Hm-Hm. '' *'Garfield: ' '' Well, '' starts to walk away. ''That’s okay, I don’t believe me either. '' starts to sniff the floor and he goes outside. He goes to the bush. *'General Gorgonzola: ' ''You are satisfied that the orange creature will be no threat? '' sticks his head in the bush to see. *'Ricotta: ' ''I am. '' is standing on a seat in his spaceship, talking to a hologram of his leader. '' I do not know what he did to vanquish the people in those images. But I know I was able to handle him. *'Odie: ' Hm? '' *'''General Gorgonzola: ''Then the invasion shall commence. salutes the leader.' *lies in bed, shaking, while holding his head.'' *'Garfield: ' All these years… And I didn’t know lasagna could talk. Why didn’t it say something? What if it isn’t just lasagna? What if ravioli can talk? What if cannoli tries to beat me up? And the garlic bread! I’ll starve! '' *''runs through the pet door and by mistake, hits Garfield out of bed. Garfield returns with a trash can on his head. Odie jumps onto his head, knocking the trashcan on his head, leaving a banana peel on the latter’s head. Odie starts barking. Garfield holds his hand toward Odie.'' *'''Garfield: ''Hold on boy! I can’t understand you! Please note: Odie is less articulate then baked lasagna. '' takes the banana peel of his head. ''What is it? '' pushes Garfield forward. They go to the kitchen window. ''Something out there? '' nods before both look into the sky as a shadow passes the window. A spaceship prepares to land. Garfield and Odie duck out of the view from the window. The leader walks out casually as other lasagnas holding forks run out. Garfield jumps off of a trash can. '''''Odie! They’re coming for me! I’ve gotta hide! runs toward the garage before shutting the door. Odie turns toward the pet door. *'General Gorgonzola: ' That creature! Seize him! '' frantically runs around the room as lasagnas chase him in a circle. They all run out of view. In the garage, Garfield is propped up against the door. *'Garfield: ' ''If I had an ounce of courage, I’d go out there and save my friend Odie. Good thing for me, I don’t have an ounce of courage. is tied up with a rope is being gagged. *'General Gorgonzola: ' Fine work Ricotta. Now we just need to neutralize that orange creature. You say he will be easy to defeat? *''salutes the leader.'' *'Ricotta: ' Very easy exalted leader, just as soon as we find him. He’s here somewhere. *''check different items around the kitchen and living room.'' *'Ricotta:' We will find that orange creature, and we will destroy him! '' *'''Garfield: ''What did I ever do to lasagna? Besides eating thousands of them. '' bounce toward Jon’s working room. They look around before Ricotta go toward the left. *'Ricotta:' '''''There is no sign of the orange creature in here. Let’s check all the closets. lasagna with him screams and hides behind his fork. Did you notice something? '' points up at Jon’s computer monitor which shows Garfield is shown eating lasagna. Ricotta and the other lasagna scream in fear. Two other lasagnas come to the two. *'Lasagna: ' ''Ricotta! I heard. Is something wrong? '' points to the screen, now scaring the other two. *''walks around the garage. '' *'Garfield: ' ''This is silly. I can’t just hide in here for the rest of my life… Yes I can… No I can’t. Jon? opens the garage door. Odie? Talking Lasagna? sees a gagged and tied up Odie wriggling on the floor. Odie! '' runs toward Odie before taking off the items. Odie jumps onto Garfield in happiness. ''It’s me they want! Might’s well get it over with. walks out of the kitchen. *''lasagnas watch the screen in horror. On the monitor, Garfield is shown eating his birthday lasagna. One of the lasagna point toward the monitor.'' *'Lasagna: ' The humanity! '' *''stays to the wall, sneaking toward Jon’s work office.'' *'''Garfield: ''It sounds like they’re in Jon’s room. '' *'General Gorgonzola: ' '''''I thought you said it would be easy to defeat Ricotta. *'Ricotta: ' I thought it would be! *'Garfield: ' Guys! lasagnas turn toward him while screaming. It’s time to end this! '' lasagnas run out of the pet door toward their spaceship. *'''All Lasagna: ' AHHHHHH!! *'Lasagna: ' Run away! Run away! '' spaceship starts and flies back into space. *'''Garfield: '''''Wow. I don’t know what happened, but I’m sure glad they’re gone. barks. Yeah, but you never know what happened. They were dangerous, and scary, and destructive, and boy, they sure looked delicious. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Garfield, I'm back! runs into the room, holding a packaged lasagna. I knew you wouldn’t want to wait until I cooked it, so I stopped off at Vito’s, and got you that extra birthday lasagna! holds it in front of the two. *'Garfield:' No! No! Take it away! holds his head in fear. It might talk to me! It might… It might… *'Garfield and Odie: ' ''YAHHHH! '' two run out of the room. *'Jon Arbuckle: ' ''Gee, I always thought that Vito was a pretty good cook. '' *''space, the lasagnas scream while their spacecraft flies around.'' Category:Transcript Category:The Garfield Show